MLP: A Deadly Stunting Hearth's Warming Eve
by JusSonic
Summary: A fanmake of a Homestar Runner Decemberween short. Spike is planning a stunt on Death Mound, much to the jealously of Rainbow Dash who plans on sabotaging the whole thing.


Author's note  
Time for another MLP Hearth's Warming Eve, folks. This takes place after the play was over so it happens during season 2. So let's have some fun.

My Little Pony: A Deadly Stunting Hearth's Warming Eve

It's snowing in Ponyville as ponies are busy making snow ponies and having fun. It's that time for Hearth's Warming Eve.

Rainbow, carrying a tray of hot cocoa on her back, goes to her friends who were working. The Pegasi grins while saying, "Hey, got the hot cocoa here, ponies; Hope it isn't...late! Ha ha ha! Get it; Choco; Late; Choco-late; Ha ha ha!"

"Hee hee, you're a cut-up, Dashie." Pinkie giggles to Rainbow with a smile.

"Oh yes, a real ham indeed," Rarity said in agreement.

"Golly, 'dat done good," Applejack said as she takes a cup from Pinkie eagerly.

"Thanks for the cocoa, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as she and Nyx take some cups from Rainbow. "What a way to celebrate a Hearth's Warming Eve, not to mention it's a wonderful byproduct of your parole."

"Rainbow was on parole, mommy?" Nyx ask Twilight curiously.

"Well, actually, more like promising not to make any more trouble after the book theft at the hospital."

Just then, Spike arrives on the scene, rolling his eyes while saying, "Come on, Rainbow, that isn't deadly stunt entertainment!"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asks Spike puzzled. "I was referring to hot chocolate and..."

"What I mean is that Hearth's Warming Eve got a bit more exciting! This year I, Spike the Dragon, will attempt to sled down...The Death Mound!"

Spike smirks as he points to a huge mountain nearby. It has a slope at such an extreme angle that one pony, even Rainbow, would be crazy to climb down it. His friends gasp in shock and alarm.

"Wait, 'The Death Mound'?" Pinkie gasps in shock and disbelief. "No pony has been able to try and conquer that monster...at least, not one brave and crazy enough. Even I wouldn't try it."

"Well, Spike-Wikey isn't a pony...but even I am concerned." Rarity said in worry. "He will break his face into a clump so unrecognizable, we won't know him. I doubt even Twilight would."

"No worries, my lady, not a chance!" Spike laughs with a grin on his face. "My face doesn't know what that term means."

"So how about the rest of you," Rainbow ask Spike skeptically.

"Nah, I will ask them later. Mark your calendars, ponies, because the pre-game starts at twelve with the kickoff set at 12:300! It's time for deadly stunting entertainment!"

Spike jumps into the air as he echo the last words, much to the ponies' surprise. The baby dragon means it, he wants to go down that dangerous mountain and so close to Hearth's Warming Eve to boot!

* * *

We see a title card with Spike's jump as the narrator spoke up, "Now we return to Spike the Dragon's Deadly-Stunting Hearth's Warming Eve Special!"

We can hear applause as we go to a home prop that is decorated. Spike plays the piano before fixing the clothes that he's wearing while blowing a bubble pipe. Pinkie's upper foreleg is seen through a prop window, throwing fake snow.

As Spike takes the pip out of his mouth, he notices the camera while saying, "Oh hey there! Didn't see you ponies and dragons coming in! Scared me big time there," The dragon put the pipe onto the piano while taking a cup nearby. "Man, is it cold out there or what? Will you ponies like a cup of hot Jones?"

Spike show a hot cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles onto top of the camera, voices are calling out, "Ooh, ah!"

"Hot what?" A stallion's voice asks in curiously.

"Much better," Spike said. The camera swung around the side, revealing Rarity to be using magic to hold the mug then moves it out of the shot. We see a calendar marked 'The Time, yo' by the dragon. "Nothing said 'Hearth's Warming Eve' like one deadly stunting entertainment. Anyway, that's why this year, I am going to attempt sled down...the Death Mound!"

The audience gasps in surprise or alarm. Is Spike saying what they think that he's saying? The dragon say, "Yeah, I could die or something." Laughter is heard. The doorbell then rang. "Well, well, who could that be?"

The door is opened up (causing the set to wobble). We see Pinkie carrying a box with a bow on it on her back. The crowd laughs while cheering, "Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie!"

"Hey there, Spike! Say, why didn't you tell me that you were having a holiday special over tonight? You know how I love these kinds of parties!" Pinkie said to Spike happily.

Laughter is heard as Spike and Pinkie laughs together, making fake laugh. As Rarity uses her magic to tossed down the snow, a curious dragon said, "Come right in, Pinkie Pie. Wanna stick around for a spell as well as some sparkle filters?"

"Sure love to." Pinkie said with a smile. The wreath framed the scene that went out of focus; we see sparkles appearing with a harp playing.

"Oh, say, Pinkie Pie! What is in that package that you got?"

"Come on, open it up!"

Spike nods as he opens the box. Inside, to his amazement is a huge sled just for him. The dragon pulls it out while saying, "Wow, awesome!"

"Oooh, ahhh," The crowd exclaims in awe and amazement by what Pinkie has given her dragon friend.

"A brand new sled board, just what I need for my Death Mound run!"

"Glad you like it! I also pre-printed an epitaph on it! That way, if you don't make it, it can double as a gravestone." Pinkie said happily. Sure enough, Spike saw his name which is marked 'Here Lies Spike the Dragon Death-Flying Entertainer and Father of Six' (of course, the last for words are crossed out).

The audience laughs as Spike said in worry, "Ooooh, gulp and gulp some more." Laughter is heard once more.

* * *

In her home, Rainbow frowns as she and Scootaloo watch the special. The pony groans, "Oh this is a crock-pot full of smaller stuff like it! I should be the one who should be sitting on a filmy holiday themed set on one soundstage promoting my upcoming daredevil stuff! Ugh, why did my conditions of my parole include not doing that stuff on Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"Bad luck, I guess. Gotta go," Scootaloo said as she hops off the couch, preparing to head off.

"Wait, where are you going, Scoots?"

"Oh...let's say that I have a previous engagement. Let's leave it at that."

"A previous engagement," Rainbow ask, a bit shocked by what Scootaloo just said. "Since when do you start talking like that; And what 'previous engagement'?"

"No worries, Rainbow Dash. I just gotta do this, later!" Scootaloo said as she leaves. Rainbow ponders a bit as she rubs her hooves. Something is up.

"Well, this is unsuspicious behavior, even for Scootaloo! That of course makes it very suspicious. Once I finish this cup of hot Jones, I will find out what she's doing." Rainbow said as she grabs a mug of the same drink nearby, slurping it. "Oh wow, that is good stuff."

* * *

Once Rainbow is done with her drink, she follows Scootaloo while wearing winter stuff. The Pegasi filly is heading to the Death Mound for some reason. What would she be doing here?

Rainbow jumps into some bushes and peeks out. To her shock and surprise, she saw something, making her ask quietly, "What the horsecrap?"

Sure enough, there's Scootaloo helping Spike in burying a giant mattress underneath the snow. The dragon, setting a shovel down, said, "Nice work, Scootaloo! Now when I sled down, no one would see this get buried here, right?"

"No pony will know a thing." Scootaloo said with a grin. "Not even my fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders know!"

"Thanks a lot, Scootaloo! I owe ya big time for this."

"No problem, just give me some cupcakes and we're even."

As the two continues their shoveling, Rainbow watch on as she mumbles, "Looks like Scootaloo is helping Spike cheat, eh? Say...what would happen if that mattress isn't there..." The pony scratches her chin while pondering. As we fade out, a record scratch is heard. "Oh! Wait. Spike would probably die or get hurt. Better go move it!"

We fade once more as another record scratch is heard; Rainbow comments, "Huh; really wondering for a second there."

* * *

The day has come, ponies have gathered around the Death Mount, ready for Spike's death stunt that could make him a legend...or kill him.

A voice calls out, "All right, fillies and gentle-colts, there he is!" Sure enough, we see Spike on his sled on top of the mountain, wearing his helmet while huddling. "All right, the dragon that is about to do this...Spike the Dragon!"

Just show you know...I am not good at speeches!" Spike calls out, his voice echoes. The ponies hold their breaths. Will he survive or will the dragon get hurt or worst?

A long moment after, the sled begins pushing as Spike slid down the mountain, he scream while hanging on for dear life. The ponies gasp as they saw him, everypony brace for the worst...and soon Spike is near the ground as...

The sled reach the bottom of the hill, it flips 90 degrees and lands gently on the ground. Triumphant music is heard as Pinkie bounces while cheering, "Yahoo! He made it!"

"Wait, I made it?" Spike asks in surprise and disbelief.

"He made it?" Rainbow asks in surprise and disbelief. Spike has survived the Death Mound? Terrific, now he won't shut up about his victory!

"Yay, Spike!" Nyx cheers wildly. The crowd cheers, looking excited and happily; Of course, not every pony is happy: Rainbow is upset that her plan to sabotage Spike's stunt has failed.

To Rainbow's surprise, Spike is upset too as he got up while exclaiming, "Scootaloo! What gives? What happened to that mattress that was filled with hammers, broken grass and sucked down point candy canes?"

"I don't know!" Scootaloo exclaims in shock as Apple Bloom and Sweetie looks confused. "We hid that mattress perfectly so you would get injured once you made it down here.

"Wait, that mattress was full of danger?" Rainbow asks Spike in confusion, the dragon really wanted to hurt himself. "Why the hay would you want to harm yourself on purpose?"

Suddenly, as if to answer Rainbow's question, Twilight and Nyx came up to Spike as the purple unicorn announces, "All right, Spike! Come on, we got to get the library ready for when my parents show up."

"Right, grandpa and grandma are coming! I can't wait!" Nyx cheers wildly, making Spike frown a bit.

"Oh, joy and glory..." Spike said dully and sarcastically. He snaps angrily, "Because I 'safely' made it down the Death Mount..." The dragon then spoke dully and sarcastically again, "I can spend another Hearth's Warming Eve with Twilight's parents visiting, telling me boring stories, treating me like a baby and whatever."

"Spike, you would do anything to avoid a visit from mom and dad. Come on!" Twilight giggles as she, Nyx and the upset Spike leaves. "Dad is bringing his pals from his work over again this year."

Rainbow blinks in surprise then smirks in amusement while waving. She said, "Have fun, Spike! Thanks for that deadly killer stunt thing!" Turning to Scootaloo, Rainbow said eagerly, "Man, Scoots, gotta give Spike credit. He thought of using a ridiculous elaborate scheme in an attempt to make an injury so terrible that the dragon can avoid spending time with his adopted family. That is one Hearth's Warming Eve tradition that I can get behind!"

"Yeah, nice," Scootaloo said with a shrug. Rainbow smirks as she gave a plank of wood with nails in it to her.

"All right, now hit me hard with this two by four. I wanna avoid going to my cousin Brave Heart's mother again."

Scootaloo shrugs as she waves a board and is about to hit him. The scene froze as sparkle flitter while a harp noise is seen and heard. We see the title card 'The End' while a hitting noise is heard, followed by Rainbow's screams of pain from the impact.

Laughter is the only thing heard.

* * *

At the library, home of Twilight, the dragon, still wearing his helmet, frowns while he, Twilight and Nyx sat at the table with the Sparkles; the baby dragon is wearing a sweater that is itchy and dull.

"Oh ha ha ha ha," Spike said in fake laughter while speaking in a dully and sarcastic kinda way. Brown sweater, like you can read my mind. My compliments to Mrs. Sparkle; the food was fine...as usual."

"Oh Spike." Nyx giggles a bit; So much for Spike trying to avoid a boring time with the Sparkles this year.

The End

Cast list  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Frank Welker: Narrator, Voice  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

Author's note  
Poor Spike; has to spend another boring Hearth's Warming Eve with the family. Nice! Read, review and suggest, folks!

Brave Heart is an OC of KingHuffman.


End file.
